Felicia Hardy (Earth-2301)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2301 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kaare Andrews; Skottie Young | First = Spider-Man: Legend of the Spider-Clan Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = While much of her background is unclear, Felicia seemed to have been a career criminal before meeting Peter Parker. Joining the Spider Ninja's class on a field trip to help clean up in the wake of Hulk's rampage through New York, she led Peter away so she could set about stealing a Shadow Clan amulet that had been in the possession of Norman Osborn. Unfortunately, Norman's Graffiti Ninja were soon on her trail, forcing Peter to rescue her and use the power of the amulet. His efforts ultimately prove in vain, as in his pursuit of the Shadow Clan, Daredevil appeared and promptly cut Felicia down, bifurcating her body. Felicia's life didn't end there however. Resurrected as a cyborg, Felicia dawned her alias as Black Cat, pursuing missions for her new employer under threat of death. Following Daredevil and May Parker into the sewers beneath New York, Felicia and the others soon located Peter, only to be caught in battle with the Shadow Clan. While Peter and May ran, the battle raged on, spilling out onto the streets. Having grabbed Peter's backpack, she soon ran across him again, returning it so that he could pursue the Green Goblin and save his aunt. To stop the Shadow Clan from pursuing him, she joined forces with Daredevil and continues the fight. After the battle, Felicia reappeared at the hospital where May and Harry Osborn had been taken. Kissing Peter in front of his friends, she led him away, much to the dismay of Mary Jane. Peter awakened the next morning on a rooftop with a letter from Felicia, telling him she had to move on and to keep an eye on Mary Jane. Felicia was then seen in the den of her new employer, presenting him with one of the Shadow Clan's amulets and telling them that she still had time to spare. Taking the amulet, her boss revealed himself to be the Kingpin. Felicia later appeared as a 'Free Agent' working with Tony Stark to retrieve the Mandarin's rings. First appearing to save Peter and Mary Jane from Hand ninjas, she took what rings they had and led the pair back to Stark Island where Tony has set up his base in secret. | Powers = Cybernetic Enhancement: Felicia is at least in part, if not almost entirely, robotic. This has seemingly given her several advantages over her original body, including giving her the agility to keep up with two Spider Ninja web slinging and the strength to sever a human hand with a single swipe of finger mounted blades. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = In-Built Kill Switch: Until she fulfilled her mission for the Kingpin, Felicia was on a set timer before her cybernetic body shut down. While she did manage to obtain a code to prevent this, there is no guarantee that the Kingpin or someone with the appropriate amount of technical ability could not take advantage of this. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Cat_(comics)#Marvel_Mangaverse | Links = }} Category:Hardy Family Category:Formerly Deceased